


A New Pack

by LuminaLunii



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A third side of the war, Alpha Fenrir Greyback, Alpha bossy boots, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Dominant Fenrir, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, I'm not sure yet, M/M, Magical creature friends, Maybe - Freeform, Mild OoC, Mpreg Harry, Not exactly Master of Death Harry, Possessive Fenrir, Sarcastic Harry Potter, Snarky submissive, Submissives aren't weak, Werewolf Courting, Werewolf Culture, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 00:32:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18560296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuminaLunii/pseuds/LuminaLunii
Summary: Harry had no choice but to run. When everyone in the world knew your name, where can you go? With help from unlikely allies, Harry and his adopted werewolf son end up in the past with the country on the brink of war. Finding themselves in the middle of a pack's territory with a very familiar Alpha, Harry will have to try and stop their newfound family from going into ruin. Can he protect his new pack when his heart is on the line?





	A New Pack

The clearing was calm as people moved around. Tents covered in animal furs were set up along the edges, a few larger than others. A large fire pit was set up in the middle with log benches for people to sit.

            Children ran around, laughing and playing, under watch of the adults. Many others were summoning pales of water from a river the ran next to the clearing. The Beta of the pack was watching over everyone as other dominants patrolled the perimeter.

            Their alpha was out hunting with a few of their members, leaving Alic in charge. While he usually had no problem with this, he was not prepared for the sudden suffocating feeling of gathering magic centering on the territory.

            For a moment, he thought someone was attacking. Then the very air shattered, as though reality itself had fractured, and a body dropped from thin air to the ground. The landing was not smooth, made obvious from the groan of pain coming from the body.

            The magic in the air seemed to dissipate, much of it being absorbed into the unidentified person. The adults had pulled the children away from the sight, ushering them to the farthest part of the clearing from the body, but never leaving the area.

            A scent of blood spread through the air, a sweet smell that was as alluring as it was overwhelming. The few dominants left in the clearing sniffed the air curiously, glancing over in interest. Alic motioned them to stand down as he walked towards the body.

            “Get the healers,” Alic called out, not moving his eyes from the body that he was sure was male.

            He knelt down, taking a closer look, but the young man was hunched, nearly into a ball. There was a reaction when he tried to move the man onto his back as he pulled away weakly, curling up tighter. Alic sighed as Reya and Halie made their way over to help.

            “We need to see your injuries if you want help healing,” Alic cajoled before he paused.

            His ears had been listening to the boy’s breathing and heartbeat, but he had finally noticed the second scent that was under his nose. A scent that was distinctly werewolf. He couldn’t see the person, probably a small child, but he knew they were there.

            “Do you have a pup with you?” Alic asked.

His answer was a low growl in the very non-werewolf’s throat. He’d find it amusing if he wasn’t so concerned.

 _What an odd wizard,_ he thought.

“We won’t hurt one of our own,” Alic soothed.

The young man relaxed minutely at that and Alic was granted the privilege of staring into vividly green eyes. The wizard bared his teeth, making Alic instinctively do the same, his eyes glowing from the challenge. Instantly the man looked away, seemingly satisfied as he slowly rolled onto his back.

The child was young, no more than four or five years old with, oddly enough, bright blue hair. He seemed to be asleep, though Alic could see the tear tracks down his cheeks as he curled into his…father? Alic didn’t know. Reya gently pulled the young man’s arm away from the boy but paused when the arm curled up instantly.

“Don’t touch him,” the young man murmured as the healers kneeled down.

“You don’t want us to check him for injuries?” Reya asked skeptically.

“He is not hurt,” the man said confidently.

“Can I run a diagnostic at least, to be sure?” Reya asked.

There was a pause before the man nodded slightly. A few seconds later, Reya nodded, satisfied that nothing was wrong with the child.

“He’s right. The child isn’t hurt, only he is,” Reya murmured quietly to Alic.

The young man smiled lightly, eyes squinting open again as he ran his fingers through the child’s hair, love evident in the gesture.

“As if I’d let those people hurt him,” he muttered weakly.

“But you’ll let yourself get like this?” Reya asked, admonishment in her tone. The man’s lip twitched, as though repressing a smile.

“I’m used to it,” he sighed out as Reya ran a diagnostic.

Her eyes widened as she looked at the results.

“How are three broken ribs, internal bleeding, three open wounds, and the Cruciatus curse normal?” she nearly yelled.

The pack members that could hear her stared at the man incredulously, wondering how he was even conscious.

“They were a necessary evil,” the man defended agitatedly, though that didn’t really help Alic or the healers at all.

“You were tortured! How is that necessary?” Reya asked angrily.

“They took him!” he yelled out, slightly hysterical, “I had to let them catch me to find him! If I hadn’t, they would’ve ki…” he stopped, his breath hitching as he clutched the boy closer.

Those that could hear all growled at the declaration. They didn’t know who had taken the young pup, but they had a timer on their lifelines that just got shorter.

“We won’t let anyone take him,” Alic soothed, “you’re safe here. We won’t hurt him or you.”

The young man smiled lightly as he nuzzled the young boy’s hair. Reya and Halie had already taken out potions, making the man drink them systematically. She stared at him for a moment before pulling out a dreamless sleep.

“You should get some rest,” she suggested, holding out the vial. He stared at the vial, before tugging the child closer.

“We won’t separate him from you. I swear it as the Beta of this pack,” Alic inserted, staring straight into bright emerald eyes.

The young man’s lips twitched before he glanced away, but not down in submission. It was respectful, at least, which Alic would accept as he wasn’t even a werewolf. The fact he was respectful at all was a bit of a surprise for the Beta. Wizards never did care much for creature culture.

“Do apologize to your alpha that I wasn’t able to be conscious to greet him,” young man said cheekily as he downed the potion.

Alic snorted, imagining his alpha’s reaction to that statement.

“I doubt he will judge you for it,” Alic assured the now passed out wizard. His face smoothed out peacefully, his breathing finally even.

Reya conjured a stretcher, her and Halie taking him to the healer’s tent. Alic carried the young child in, laying him next to the wizard on the furs they had for patient beds. Both man and child turned instinctively to each other, the child curling into the young man’s side.

Alic told the healers to inform him if they wake up and went out to clean any blood that may have been on the ground. Better to not have it be so obvious once the alpha was back.

…

They all jumped when they heard a howl through the air that meant one thing. The alpha was returning.

The clearing had been subdued for the past half hour, all the werewolves curious about the wizard and apprehensive about what had happened to him. The children, luckily, didn’t understand much of what was going on and were still playing in a corner of the clearing.

Several wolves came running into the clearing, each pulling a stag or doe with them. The largest wolf, with silver fur and dark sapphire eyes, came in the lead with the largest catch. They all stopped, noses twitching, before reforming back into men.

The alpha took a deep breath, his eyes dilating as a shiver went down his spine at the new scent in his territory. He looked towards Alic who had his neck bared, waiting for him to speak.

“Who is here?” he grunted, a low rumble in his chest.

“A young wizard and werewolf child…appeared in the clearing,” Alic started as his alpha stared at him skeptically.

“Appeared?” Alic nodded.

“I don’t know what the magic was. It wasn’t apparition, though that’s the closest I could hope to prepare it to. It was powerful magic,” Alic explained, “the wards are functioning just fine, so whatever it was didn’t register with them.”

“I smell blood,” the alpha said, his voice turning into a growl at the end. His wolf bristled at the idea of whoever this was being injured.

The hunting wolves inhaled deeply, trying to catch the scent.

“He smells delicious,” one whispered to his neighbor, but instantly bowed his head at the snarl his alpha let out.

Alic stared, perturbed, as his alpha took a breath, calming down a bit, though his eyes were shining. His wolf was obviously out to play today.

“Where is he?” one wolf asked, bravely stupid in his fellow pack members’ opinions.

“The healer’s tent,” Alic paused, “he was injured rather severely. Reya wanted him to sleep while he healed properly.”

His alpha narrowed his eyes at Alic.

“How severely?” he ground out.

Alic twitched minutely, the only sign he wasn’t as at ease as he’d have everyone believe. He was rather reluctant to answer, but the darkening of his alpha’s eyes convinced him silence was not a good answer.

“He was tortured. We gave him potions and Reya gave him some dreamless sleep. He’ll be out for a few hours,” Alic explained.

The alpha stared at the healer’s tent before nodding to Alic and making his way over. He ignored everyone else as he strode over and went inside.

There was silence before one of the older hunters began chuckling. Alic glanced over at him questioningly. The man, Derrick, only smiled at him amusedly.

“I do believe you’ve met our alpha’s future mate,” Derrick informed Alic.

Alic thought back to the young man and his many injuries…including the Cruciatus curse. He stared at Derrick, eyes wide.

“Shit.

…

The alpha followed the enticing scent of the wizard to the healer’s tent. He ignored all the healers who looked down and bared their necks as he walked over to the wizard and pup.

Sitting next to them, he inhaled deeply, his wolf rumbling contentedly inside him. He’d never smelt anything so amazing or calming. He observed the young man, taking in everything he could.

His hair was inky black and looked wild, going everywhere. He was handsome, his skin a light tan. He ran his fingers through the boy’s hair, enjoying the softness while also getting some of his own scent on him. His bangs shifted, revealing a faded scar shaped like lightning.

As he noticed one scar, he couldn’t help but notice all the others along the young man’s arms and neck, which were the only places he could see. He growled quietly, not liking how many injuries there seemed to be. That wasn’t even counting the apparently current injuries he was healing from.

He glanced at the small boy in the wizard’s arms, confused about the blue hair. He really didn’t understand children sometimes. From what he could tell, they weren’t related by blood, but by magic. Another thing that was curious, but he could wait to get answers. Wolves were patient hunters and he’d get what he wanted; he was sure of it.

…

Harry groaned as the small body in his arms began to squirm around. He felt himself pulled back to the living world, only a vague soreness left much to his relief. He felt soft hair tickle his nose, making him smile.

“Daddy,” a small voice whined as Harry felt two hands grab his shirt.

Harry ran a hand through steadily darkening hair as he soothed his son.

“It’s okay, Teddy. We’re safe,” he whispered, calming the small boy. He glanced up as he heard footsteps and stared at the brown-haired healer.

“May I approach?” Reyna asked.

Harry nodded, rubbing circles on Teddy’s back when he stiffened in fear.

“She won’t hurt you,” Harry cooed quietly.

Teddy turned slightly, staring up at Reyna with bright green eyes. She decided to ignore the color changing hair as it wasn’t a priority to her. She smiled sweetly at the little boy who was relaxing as time went by.

“Hello sweet one, my name’s Reya. I just want to see if your daddy is healing. Can I come closer?” she asked.

Teddy stared at her before nodding slowly. She smiled, stepping closer and casting a few spells. She nodded, satisfied, at the results.

“Most of the damage is gone, though your nerves will be a bit sore for a while longer, but it should go away in an hour or so,” she informed Harry, who nodded.

“How long was I asleep?” he asked.

“Only a few hours,” she said, “we didn’t want you out for too long. Your healing wouldn’t have taken more than a few hours and the alpha would need to speak with you.”

Harry noticed how the woman seemed to stiffen a bit at the mention of her alpha. While she didn’t seem afraid of him, Harry wondered at the reaction. He wasn’t awake for long, but he was still able to observe how many wolves were in the clearing. You don’t get such a large pack by being a bad alpha.

“Should I be scared?” He teasingly asked, grinning. Reya glanced over at him appraisingly, making Harry’s smile falter.

“No,” she shook her head, “just be aware that our alpha is very connected to his wolf side and as the alpha he can be a little…erm,” she trailed off. Harry raised an eyebrow, smiling slightly again.

“Overbearing? Controlling? Bossy? Wolfy?” Harry’s grinned widened as her eyes got bigger and bigger the more he talked.

“I prefer dominant and protective,” a gruff voice said from the tent entrance, “which is exactly how it should be.”

Reya’s face flushed as she quickly got up and showed her neck. Harry stared over at the newcomer curiously, though his smile never wavered. His eyes swept down, taking in the black leather jacket, faded jeans and bare feet slowly. The light shining from behind the man’s head made it hard to see his face, but his eyes had begun glowing at seeing the wizard’s perusal of his body.

“How about dominant and wolfy?” Harry asked teasingly.

A growl sounded through the room, but even Harry as a non-werewolf could tell it wasn’t hostile or threatening. Although, as he wasn’t a werewolf, he didn’t know exactly what kind of growl it was.

Reya had already begun heading for the exit, morbidly curious of this first meeting, but definitely _not_ wanting to be there for it. She could already tell their poor alpha wasn’t going to have an easy time with his mate. She could already see how the wizard’s behavior would cause him all kinds of headaches.

She was also of the opinion that it didn’t really matter to her as long as her alpha was happy, which she was also sure was possible with the snarky wizard.

The alpha paid her no mind, busy staring into brilliant emerald eyes. He was rather dazzled already. He would have felt challenged if he wasn’t enjoying the view so much, and if the young man wasn’t his mate.

That would need to be discussed sometime soon.

“How did you get into my territory?” the alpha asked, not accusatory but he needed to know. If there was a way to get in, he needed to be able to protect everyone from it. Harry bit his lip, unsure how to explain that.

“Honestly, I’m not sure. We weren’t really aiming for somewhere specific, just somewhere safe,” Harry explained as best he could. The alpha stared at him for a moment, his wolf already happy that his little mate counted his territory as safe, even if he didn’t mean it directly. Magic obviously recognized the fact.

“We?” He glanced between Harry and the three-year-old, doubtful he meant the child.

“Ah, yeah, I had some help with some…friends. I’ll need to contact them soon since the ritual worked. Crazy goblins,” he mumbled the end, but the wolf still caught it.

“Goblins?” he asked skeptically, “You’re friends with goblins?”

Harry smirked at the man.

“I’m friends with many people,” he said mysteriously.

“Why do a ritual? Why did it send you here?” the werewolf asked, his curiosity growing.

Harry paused, biting his lip, not noticing the wolf’s sudden attention at the action.

“It wasn’t safe where we were,” he explained slowly, “we needed to get away from those after us and try and prevent more problems.”

“And where were you?” the alpha asked.

Harry looked away, not sure how to explain that. He had no clue who this wolf was and he may not believe Harry even if he did trust him.

He, of course, had all the papers needed for their new life and explanations for all his old allies, but obviously that didn’t include whoever this was. Harry glanced up, staring more closely.

“My name’s Harry,” he offered expectantly.

As Teddy and Harry both began to sit up, the alpha took a step further into the room, letting Harry get a real look at him. His eyes widened comically into horrified recognition.

“Fenrir Greyback.”


End file.
